callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniper Rifle
A Sniper Rifle is a type of firearm featured in the Call of Duty series designed for long-range shooting. Sniper Rifles excel at long range, where the high power, accuracy, and zoom (given by the attached scope) allow players to kill enemies at ranges other weapons would be unable to do. However, Sniper Rifles do not perform well at close range, as they have very low hipfire accuracy and have long ADS times. Sniper Rifles come in bolt-action and semi-automatic fire-modes. Bolt-action Sniper Rifles have high power, allowing for one-shot kills. However, these Sniper Rifles have high recoil and a low rate of fire, due to cycling the bolt between each shot. Semi-automatic Sniper Rifles are much more diverse than bolt-action. The semi-automatic Sniper Rifles can have high power and recoil, or low power and recoil, allowing for follow-up shots if the first did not kill. Semi-automatic Sniper Rifles can be fired as fast as the user can shoot (aside from Black Ops, as all semi-automatic sniper rifles have a firecap, and the AS50 in Modern Warfare 3), unlike bolt-action Sniper Rifles. Sniping in Modern Warfare 3 has been changed drastically. Instead of the base damage being 70 for all the sniper rifles, it has been raised to 98 (with the exception of the Dragunov and the RSASS, which are still 70). The damage multipliers for all the sniper rifles are the same, providing the same effect as previous games where some rifles would result in one shot kills from the stomach up and others would only be from the neck and head. In addition, going prone with a sniper rifle in MW3 has a massive benefit of reducing recoil to almost negligent amounts, allowing for rapid follow-up shots on any rifle, even the Barrett .50cal. List of Sniper Rifles in the Call of Duty ''series Call of Duty'' and Call of Duty: United Offensive CoD1 Weapon Kar98.png|Kar98k CoD1 Weapon Nagant.png|Mosin-Nagant CoD1 Weapon Springfield.png|Springfield CoD1 Weapon Enfield.png|Lee-Enfield ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour *Kar98k *Mosin-Nagant *Springfield *Lee-Enfield *Gewehr 43 Call of Duty 2 *Kar98k *Mosin-Nagant *Springfield *Lee-Enfield *Gewehr 43 Call of Duty 2: Big Red One *Springfield *Kar98k Call of Duty 3 *Kar98k *Springfield *Lee-Enfield Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare '' MW Weapon M40A3.png|M40A3 (Multiplayer only) M21iwi.png|M21 Dragunoviwi.png|Dragunov R700iwi.png|R700 Barret50iwi.png|Barret .50cal '' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) *M40A3 *Dragunov Call of Duty: World at War '' Kar98k menu icon WaW.png|Kar98K Mosin Nagant CaC.png|Mosin-Nagant Springfield menu icon WaW.png|Springfield Arisaka menu icon WaW.png|Arisaka PTRS-41 menu icon WaW.png|PTRS-41 '' Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts '' Codwawff kar98kground.png|Kar98K Codwawff leeenfieldground.png|Lee-Enfield Codwawff type99bayonet.png|Arisaka '' Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) *Springfield *Type 97 Rifle *Mosin-Nagant *Kar98k Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' Intervention menu icon MW2.png|Intervention Barrett .50 menu icon MW2.png|Barret .50cal WA2000 menu icon MW2.png|WA2000 M14 EBR menu icon MW2.png|M14 EBR/M21 EBR Dragunov third person view MW2.png|Dragunov (Campaign only) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *M40A3 Call of Duty: Black Ops '' Menu mp weapons dragunov.png|Dragunov Menu mp weapons wa2000.png|WA2000 Menu mp weapons l96a1.png|L96A1 Menu mp weapons psg1.png|PSG1 Mosin Nagant CaC.png|Mosin-Nagant (Campaign only) Scavenger Weapon.png|Scavenger (Call of the Dead only) Kar98k menu icon WaW.png|Kar98K (Original Zombies Maps only) Arisaka menu icon WaW.png|Arisaka (Original Zombies Maps only) '' Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *M40A1 *Dragunov *Scoped M14 *Mosin-Nagant scoped Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '' Barrett .50cal Create-a-Class MW3.png|Barret .50cal Weapon l96a1 large.png|L118A Dragunov Create-a-Class MW3.png|Dragunov AS50 Create-a-Class MW3.png|AS50 RSASS Menu Icon MW3.png|RSASS MSR CaC MW3.png|MSR Weapon mk14 large.png|M14 EBR '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance'' *Dragunov *M40A3 *Barret .50cal *Scoped M14 Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles